Something
by MGMK
Summary: I really have no idea what this is. It's something I started before season three finished up and it's just stuck around.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey," Aiden said, punching her slightly in the arm, before sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Ow, you moron," Ashley yelped, socking him back. "Just because we're friends again now, doesn't make me one of your _guy_ friends."

"I barely touched you," he contested, grinning at her.

"Yeah," she replied sarcastic, rubbing her now sore upper arm. "Tell that to my bicep."

"Whatever," Aiden chuckled, eyeing his friend cautiously. "So, how anxious are you right now?"

"What would I be anxious about?" Ashley asked, scribbling something on a page in her notebook.

"Oh, I don't know," Aiden pretended to think, rolling his eyes skyward. "Maybe because Spencer's coming home the day after tomorrow."

"Spencer?" Ashley questioned, pressing her lips tightly together to suppress a grin. "I don't know of anyone by that name."

"Oh, come on Ash, I know you're spazzing out. You haven't seen her in a year."

"Not even," Ashley contested, rolling her eyes but still looking a little embarrassed. "It's only been a semester."

"Oh, forgive me, oh great keeper of the passage of time," he said, looking over at her before not so ceremoniously snatching the notebook away. "What are you writing anyway?"

Her eyes got wide as she tried to take it back, unable to as he easily held her away with one arm as he read.

"What is this?" he asked, his face amused as his eyes roamed across the page. "Oh my God, Ash. Is this poetry?" he asked, his voice and face past amused.

"No, dummy. It's a song," she grunted, trying to reach around his outstretched arm. "Now, fork it over."

"Oh no, this is definitely a poem. Oh, Spencer you're so sweet, like a perfectly aged wine. I even see you in my sleep. I think about you all the time," he read, snickering a little.

"Aiden, you're a dick," she said, giving up the contest now. He'd read practically all of it now.

"Aww," he playfully mumbled, handing her property pack to her, to which she merely pouted, crossing her arms and turning away. "You're all sulky now? But I'm giving you back your epic poem."

"Shut up," she grumbled, tearing it out of his grip. "It's not an epic."

"Uh, yeah Ash. Those are _pages_ you have there. That's past epic."

"When you get a girlfriend as hot as Spencer, then we can make fun of me and my epic poetry," she quipped, smirking at him with a raised brow. "Until then, we can just make fun of your inability to find a girl who actually likes _boys_."

Aiden's grin dissipated. "Low blow, Ash."

"Aww," she mock pouted, poking him affably until her bedroom door creaked open.

"Ashley?"

"Yes Kyla," the brunette answered, sensing more than seeing Aiden's change of mood when her sister entered the room.

The younger of the Davies' sisters barely looked at him, choosing instead to keep her eyes trained on Ashley. "Spencer's on the phone and don't ask me why she's land instead of cellular, just pick up the receiver." Without another terse word, Kyla left the room, closing the door with enough force to make a sound, yet gentle enough that it wasn't a bang.

Aiden pretended to be really interested in Ashley's floor pattern as she reached over for the landline. Things were pretty weird between he and Kyla and it was something Ashley had yet to place.

"Sup Spence," she answered, grinning unbelievably wide when the voice came through on the other end. "What do you mean, 'why am I answering the phone like that?' That's how I always answer…You must've been dreaming Spencer, there is no way in the world I called you cupcake…"

* * *

"…hey, no. No way. No parties," Spencer abjectly refused, tossing the stuffed Chihuahua Ashley won her at the Dayton County fair in the air. His name: Bartholomew. Bart, for short. "Ash," she whined, crossing one foot across the other as she continued to refuse. "I just want some time for us. Together…alone," she added, flushing desperately when her roommate across the way pretended to gag. Spencer flipped her off, checking her phone as the call waiting kicked in. "Ash, that's Glen. He's probably calling about my tickets. Call you back? ...'kay, love you too."

Marti watched as Spencer sighed resignedly and flip closed her phone, tossing it down on the bed beside her.

"Uh oh, lying to the girlfriend," the blonder girl quipped, taking off her reading glasses and setting them down on her desk. "This can't be good. C'mon. Spill."

Spencer bunched her shoulders up really high, holding them there as she drew in a big breath, before relaxing them completely. "What if Ashley doesn't like me anymore?"

Marti almost fell out of her chair. "Are you kidding me?" she squealed, downright incredulous. "Are we talking about the same Ashley that can't fall asleep unless she's talking to you on the phone? The same Ashley that called me every curse word under the sun because she thought that I was someone else that time I answered the phone when I was sick? Because if we're talking about that Ashley, then I seriously need to ask the admissions board to reconsider your acceptance into Harvard."

Spencer smiled unwittingly. Her roommate can be uncannily dramatic at times. "Marti, I'm serious. What if it's like, different when we're actually in front of each other?"

"I'm not gonna pretend to even know what it's like for two girls dating each other, but I do know that Brian tends to jump on me whenever he sees me after a long absence," Marti said, swiveling in her chair. "I usually have to fight him off with a stick."

"You're exaggerating," Spencer deadpanned.

"Yeah, I am, but he does get really excited to see me and I doubt it will be any different with you and Ashley. That girl adores you."

Spencer nodded, as if this was news to her, which it wasn't. "Yeah," she said, sounding faraway, like her mind was elsewhere. "You're right," she ultimately agreed, fending off any feelings of dread. For now, she'd just be excited to see Ashley.

* * *

"Is he gone?" Kyla asked, sitting over a soggy bowl of cereal in the kitchen.

"Yeah," the older girl nodded, sitting down at the island with her, looking her over. "What is the deal with you guys?"

"You lack tact."

"I know this," Ashley agreed. "But tell me anyway."

"I…can't. It's personal and I know that if I tell you, you're going to tell him."

"What?" Ashley near-shrieked, offended. "No way. Ain't no mister gonna come between me and my sister."

"Okay, your infatuation with _White Christmas_ has gone on long enough," Kyla groaned, rolling her eyes. She couldn't go a day without at least one reference. That would be too much like right. "Who turned you on to that movie anyway?"

"Spencer."

"Of course. Speaking of, what'd she want?" Kyla asked, smoothly changing subjects, knowing Ashley would jump on any opportunity to talk about Spencer.

"Nothing. Just to talk," Ashley shrugged, reaching for a pear from the fruit basket.

"Just to talk?" Kyla questioned, knowing smirk on her face.

"Yes. One day you will come to learn that people jump at the opportunity to speak to the awesomeness that is me."

"You are so weird," Kyla snorted, chomping on the mushy cereal. "Excited for tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah," Ashley admitted feeling her cheeks burn, but then her mood soured when her fears re-surfaced. "You think it's gonna be different?" she asked, feeling her stomach clench.

And Kyla, being well, Kyla, and having some kind of all-seeing third eye that none of the others were privy to, knew exactly what the other brunette was referring to, or rather whom.

"Ashley, you guys are solid. I mean, you should see your face when people mention her name," Kyla mumbled, biting back a smile. "You'd think you'd just won a trillion bucks, or, you know, just gotten laid."

The older girl couldn't even crack a smile. "But what if college Spencer's different and now she's coming home to dumb high-school drop out Ashley. I'm sure there are other girls at her school, ones that she probably likes," she reasoned, extremely rueful. "I know I've had my share of pe—"

"Don't you dare say what I think you're gonna say," Kyla warmed, whacking Ashley with the nearest object around: a semi-ripened banana.

"Take it easy Donkey Kong. I was gonna say that people have expressed interest."

"Ashley," Kyla's voice contained an air of contained caution. "If you do anything stupid and hurt that girl—"

"What do you think I am? Crazy?" Ashley snapped, more than miffed at the insinuation. "I could never cheat on Spencer. I can't even think about anybody else."

"Then this conversation is unimportant and bordering on tedious," Kyla said, blowing forth the words on a breath as she pushed away from the table. "You love her and she loves you. End of story," she finished, tossing her bowl into the sink. "Or, you know, happily ever after."

* * *

Ashley was sweeping through the loft, turning off the lights as was her nighttime ritual. She knew it was late back east, but she'd been awaiting that phone call from Spencer.

Hopefully the last one until they met face to face again.

Like clockwork, her phone started buzzing the moment she'd switched off the last light.

"There she is," she said, grin apparent even in the darkened apartment.

Back in her dorm room, Spencer rolled away from her roommate, speaking as quietly as she could manage. "Hey you. You have a good day?"

"It was alright," Ashley demurred, flopping down onto a sofa. "Tomorrow's definitely gonna be better though."

"How do you know?" Spencer asked, smugness in her tone that Ashley'd grown accustomed to, probably because it reminded her of herself.

"I get to see you silly," she admitted, not wanting to play games. She was weary of that occasionally never but tonight she felt like being up front.

"I can't wait to see you Ash," Spencer whispered. "I've missed you so much."

"I miss you too Spence. I was going a little crazy the other day because I thought I'd forgotten the exact shade of blue your eyes were."

"Oh, did you remember?"

"I said I thought I'd forgotten. I could never forget anything about you Spence…" she trailed off, voice nearly non-existent. She was recalling several things that only she'd ever know about Spencer.

Including the birthmark high on the girl's inner thigh.

Spencer grew quiet and Ashley knew what the next words out of her mouth would be before she spoke them. "I'm sleepy Ash."

"Me too, now," the brunette responded, eyes not fully open.

"Should we say good night?" Spencer said, through a yawn.

"I think so," Ashley murmured, somewhere between awake and sleeping, more close to sleeping though.

"G'night Ash," Spencer whispered shortly after, knowing the brunette was now probably fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Reunion**

"Ugh," Ashley grumped, stomping her foot on the front stoop, just like a petulant child. "Where are they?"

Aiden smiled at his friend, even as he shared a strained eye roll with Kyla. "All of this would have been preventable if you'd have just gone to the airport to get her."

"I told you," the older brunette admitted softly. "I couldn't."

"Well then, call her or something," Kyla said, still standing with her arms crossed. "You're starting to annoy me."

"Everything annoys you these days," Ashley stated dryly. "MTV, glazed donuts, and Aiden to name a few. Which, the Aiden thing is understandable, but despising glazed donuts is an issue."

"Hey!"

"Hush it," Ashley said, holding up a finger. "Do you hear that?" she asked, peering up the block. "Spencer," she whispered, seeing the Carlin's minivan turning onto the block.

Aiden and Kyla shared a look mouthing "Creepy."

Ashley finally stopped all of her anxious bouncing when the car finally rolled up, the passenger side door opening before it even came to a complete stop.

She'd barely seen the girl's face before Spencer was wrapping her arms around her neck, nearly knocking her backwards with the force of the embrace.

Ashley responded just that half a second later, wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist, holding her impossibly close. "God, I missed you," she murmured, burying her face in the girl's slightly darker blonde hair.

"I missed you too Ash," Spencer whispered, her lips pressed into Ashley's neck.

"Hiya Spence," Kyla said brightly, looking very amused. "Remember me?"

Spencer chuckled a bit, pulling away from Ashley enough to drape one arm around her neck, Ashley keeping one around her waist. "I think so. Madison right?"

Kyla's jaw dropped. "That's beyond harsh," she said, moving in to give Spencer a hug. "I'm so glad you're back. That thing hanging onto you has been impossible to live with since you've been gone."

Simultaneously, Spencer and Kyla burst into song.

…of the Kelly Clarkson variety.

Ashley rolled her eyes and greeted the other Carlins as they finally made it out of the car, Arthur greeting her with a hug, and Paula with a bit of a grimace.

Some things never change.

"You staying for dinner Ashley?" Clay asked, nudging her shoulder gently. "In honor of Spencer's return we're having her favorite, chili dogs."

"Sweet," Ashley said a bit sarcastically, earning a hip bump from Spencer. "I'm in as long as I'm welcome."

"Don't be silly Ash," Spencer said, tugging her girlfriend behind her into the house. "You're always welcome. Come on, everyone's welcome," she continued, holding the door open for Kyla and Aiden.

* * *

"What do you think?" Spencer said, stepping out of her closet, wearing something lacey and white, and not much else.

"_Who_ bought this?" Ashley asks, fighting a battle to keep her eyes on Spencer's face.

"Shut up," Spencer chuckled, climbing up onto the bed, onto Ashley. "I _did_ buy it. And I nearly fainted when the cashier made some remark about my boyfriend and how he'd love me in it."

"Well, I don't know about your boyfriend but _I_ love you in it," Ashley replied, holding onto Spencer's hips. "I'd really love you out of it, though," she added, pulling Spencer in for a kiss that quickly turned heated.

Seconds passed, then minutes, and soon the room was filled with little moans and whimpers, promises whispered out on shortened breaths.

"Ash," Spencer spoke first, barely able to fully concentrate on the task. Ashley's hands and lips and teeth and tongue, all making the chore that much more difficult. "Ashley, you promised."

"I lied," Ashley murmured, resuming the work on her hickey.

"But, come on. We can't get into this before dinner," she trailed off into a gasp as Ashley's teeth nipped at the swell of her breasts. "Not enough time."

"Plenty of time," Ashley murmured, not to be deterred.

"Hey Spence—my eyes, my eyes!" Glen squealed, almost falling backwards as he closed the door back immediately.

Spencer pulled away, eyes finding Ashley's darkened ones. "What?" the brunette questioned, with swollen lips. "What's wrong?"

"Did you miss all that?" Spencer asked, amused.

"All what?"

"C'mon," she giggled, pulling her dazed girlfriend up. "It's time for dinner."

* * *

"Why do you have to go back so soon?" Ashley whined, tightening her grip on her once long-gone girlfriend.

Spencer's heart squeezed. "Ash, I'm not even going back until tomorrow night. We still have all day tomorrow and the rest of tonight."

"I haven't seen you for months Spence. Months," the brunette emphasized, and then nearly gagged with the thought that had just entered her mind. "I missed you so much," she whispered, unable to speak clearly through the emotion she was feeling. "Didn't you miss me?"

And something in her tone must reflect sheer vulnerability because Spencer turns in her embrace, turns to see brown eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I missed you the most," she whispered, pressing her lips to closed eyelids, feeling the moisture slip out of them. "I missed you an unhealthy amount even," she murmured, pulling Ashley even closer to her. "I mean, I never leave without your hoodie. That has to mean something."

Ashley chuckles, a little sadly. "I wear your 'Nsync t-shirt to sleep every night. And you know I can't stand Justin Timberlake."

"I treat Bart like a real dog," Spencer says.

"Bart _is_ a real dog," Ashley interjects.

Spencer looks pensive for a moment, thoughtful. "I can't sleep well unless I've spoken to you."

"I can't sleep at all," Ashley concedes, and they look at each other longingly. So hopelessly devoted.

"We are a pretty pathetic bunch," Spencer finally states, burying her face in Ashley's shoulder, snuggling.

"I love you," Ashley says, dragging her fingers languidly across the other girl's back. "So much."

"Come with me then," Spencer says, her voice muffled but every bit as clear to Ashley.

Ashley's breath hitches, almost sure she can't be hearing right, but she has heard. She's heard it all. Pulling back, her eyes catch those of a sheepish Spencer, one who's blushing beneath a shy smile. "Are you serious?"

Spencer's eyes dart away for a moment before they meet up with Ashley's again. "Yeah," she nods then shrugs. "If you want I mean."

"_If _I want," Ashley says, then beams hurriedly, disbelieving. Spencer actually wants her to come with her.

"Yeah. I mean, I know we always said that we could handle the distance thing and I know we can. It's just, I need to be around you Ashley and of course if you want to stay, I'll be okay with that too, just…please say you don't want to stay."

"I just want to be where you are Spencer. And if you're going back to school, then guess who's moving to Boston? …Go on. Guess."

"Hmm…you?"

Ashley kissed her nose. "Right you are, clever girl."

Spencer smiled adorably before tugging Ashley even closer to kiss her, fingers idly dancing on a collarbone. She pulled back suddenly, a thought entering her mind. "You do know…"

"Know what?" Ashley ventures, curious, but not enough to focus her whole attention on the question. She was preoccupied with kissing the lips that were moving, not _listening _to them.

Spencer started then closed her mouth, knowing that Ashley was in a daze and, until she broke out of it, it was pointless to continue talking.

Funny and amusing yes. But positively pointless.

Finally the brunette took note of the amused expression on Spencer's face, blinking a few times before smiling bashfully. "You were saying?" she muttered, almost mortified. Almost.

"I was just gonna say…we're gonna have to run this by my mom," Spencer said, waiting patiently for the freak out.

Three…Two…One…

"No freakin' way, Spencer. No way," the other girl was practically bouncing with incredulity. "Can't we just sneak me out in your carryon luggage or something? I'd rather learn the art of contortion and do that instead of confronting the E.O.E."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Ash, my mom is not the Epicenter of Evil."

"Not yet. She's tied with George Dubbya though."

Now the blonde made a face. "Stop mentioning him in our bed." They'd spoken of sardines and other slightly more repulsive things in the bed in which they make love, but Republican spawn of the Devil was crossing the line.

"I'm sorry. But I really don't want to see your mom's head spin around," Ashley muttered, her good mood dampening.

"Hey," Spencer said softly, drawing her girlfriend's eyes to her own. "There aren't enough exorcist head-spinning moms in the world to convince me not to leave with you. So, we're solid there. It's just…my mom, and dad by the way, might appreciate the situation better if we present it to them up front. Then we can like, do stuff to each other guilt-free."

Ashley pretended to think about it and Spencer watched her, an amused smile taking up residence on her face.

"Well, let me list the pros and cons here," the brunette started, her tone serious. "Well, first of all, going with you would involve getting to see you practically whenever I wanted, and also getting to touch you, whenever I feel like it, right?"

Spencer nodded once.

"Right. So that's an obvious pro. But, chances are your mom's gonna stake me and then spew green crap all over me at the mere mention of us sharing the same state without her supervision. And since I don't want to be staked or spewed on, that's a major con."

"So…who wins out?" Spencer asked, still pretending like she didn't know the obvious answer.

Ashley looked up at the ceiling in thought, before bringing her eyes back down to Spencer's. She couldn't hold back the grin, or laughter. "Oh my God. You are such a dork," she exclaimed, giggling crazily over Spencer's famous fish face.

"But you love me though," Spencer said, allowing her face to morph back to normal, staring into Ashley's eyes.

"Yeah," the brunette sighed, her laughter fading away. "Unfortunately."

"We'll tell them tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: More of this one. I think I rather enjoy plotless fluff. It's like word candy or something. Have fun this weekend kiddies and say no to (copious amounts of) drugs. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**-MGMK**

**

* * *

**

Part Three

She rolled over just barely awake and reached over for the clock radio only to realize that 'hey! There is no clock radio. Then who was…'

_Long as I know you got me_

_I'll be loving you long time (as I can be)_

_Spencer, I'll be loving you long time (eternally)_

_There's no stopping you and me_

_I'll be loving you long time (as I can breathe)_

_I'll be loving you long time (eternally)_

Spencer couldn't help the amused smile that bloomed across her face as she watched her girlfriend, moronically, belt out the latest Mariah Carey jam into a hair brush while parading around her dresser in nothing but a t-shirt and panties.

Not that Spencer was complaining.

She cleared her throat though and Ashley's eyes popped open mid-belt.

She caught the blonde's gaze in the mirror and blushed something fierce before finishing the last verse of the song, with a minor twist… ass-shaking.

When she was finished she stood at her bedside, smiling adorably and looking shy, if that were at all possible.

"I'll love you long time too Ash," Spencer said, holding out her arms for a hug that the brunette happily obliged, chuckling in the embrace. "You're so corny."

"Did you just say I was horny?" Ashley asked, pulling away just slightly, smirk stretched across her lips.

"No," Spencer assured her, giving a little smile nonetheless. "But you probably are."

"You're such a genius Spencer. No wonder you got into Harvard," she faux-exclaimed, jumping on top of her still in bed girlfriend. "Want me to show you?"

Spencer's playfully pushed her face back before she could kiss her. "Maybe later. I need to brush my teeth."

"Harsh," Ashley chuckled, flopping over onto the other side of the bed as Spencer scrambled away, taking the sheet with her. "Aww boo!" she grumbled out jokingly, giving the blonde two thumbs down. "No naked Spencer?"

"No naked Spencer while Kyla's around," the blonde said, securing the sheet around her not nearly clothed form.

"Aww," Ashley pouted, her eyes rather amused. "C'mon," she prodded. "One for the road."

Spencer rolled her eyes but still pulled open the sheet, keeping her eyes on Ashley's the entire time. Once she was sure the brunette was done ogling, she closed it back up, tilting her head at the questioning look she was met with. "Well?"

"Two words: Sex. Tape."

"Two more words," the blonde said, heading toward the washroom. "No way."

"Why not?" Ashley kept up, following her. "Aside from the fact that you're unreasonably shy about your unbelievably hot body," she added, now looking at the other girl through the mirror over the bathroom sink.

Spencer cut her big blue eyes up at her, not amused, before playing along. "Because-"

"And that you'd die of embarrassment if your mom ever found out about it," Ashley continued.

Spencer rinsed out her mouth. "But-"

"And if Glen caught wind of it, he'd never let you live it down," the brunette concluded, proud to have pegged her lover so clearly.

"That would be all the reasons why I wouldn't do a video yes," Spencer agreed, smirking as she put down her toothbrush. She turned to drape her arms over Ashley's shoulders, linking her fingers together loosely behind her neck. "Do you know the only reason I would?" she asked, her voice lowered to a timbre that made the little hairs on the back of Ashley's neck stand on end.

The brunette shook her head, placing her own hands lightly upon Spencer's waist, faces barely separated.

"I'd love for you to see yourself. You have no idea how incredibly sexy you are when you come," she whispered, her breath warm against the other girl's mouth.

Ashley was gob smacked, astounded, and a slew of other adjectives that meant shocked as Spencer suddenly shoved her out of the bathroom, mumbling something about taking a shower.

Shaking the cobwebs, Ashley stumbled into the kitchen where Kyla was already waiting, drinking green tea and wearing a smile that possibly spoke of everything.

"Morning nympho."

Or not.

"Shut up," Ashley jokingly growled, ripping open the refrigerator. "Someone sounds jealous."

"Someone sounds delusional."

"Cute," Ashley smirked, pouring a glass of orange juice. "Speaking of delusional…"

"I don't like the way this is starting off," Kyla hedged warily.

"Hear me out. Spencer and I are-"

"Pregnant? How'd you do that?"

"What? No, we're-"

"Engaged. I can't believe you waited so long to tell me."

Ashley stared at her with an indecipherable look on her face. "We're not engaged," she assured her younger sister, shaking her head slightly.

"Then what?" Kyla asked, now thoroughly bored if it didn't involve a baby or a ceremony of some sort.

"I'm…" Ashley took a deep breath. "…leaving with Spencer," she muttered.

"Come again?" Kyla thought she heard but maybe her hormone imbalance was affecting her hearing as well.

"We're moving in together. I'm going back to Boston with her…to live…and…be," she said, waiting patiently and with baited breath for Kyla's response – which was not forthcoming.

"Say something," Ashley implored of the younger girl, cringing inwardly.

"You're…leaving?"

"Uh…yeah," the brunette murmured, now outwardly cringing. "Are you gonna freak out on me?"

"Where are you going?" Kyla asked, bereft.

"To Boston, with Spence…to live," Ashley said, haltingly and looking very much so like she wanted to bolt. Kyla on the other hand looked like she wanted to hurl, or faint, or maybe both.

Without warning the ground fell from underneath the older girl, and she toppled onto her back on the linoleum covered floor.

And that's how Spencer found them, Ashley sprawled on the ground with a silently weeping Kyla on top of her.

"Uh, hey guys," she said, amusement floating in her voice.

"I told Kyla," was all the brunette said and instantly her girlfriend understood.

"What'd you two eat for breakfast?" she asked, as soon as the two girls righted themselves.

Ashley held up her glass of o.j. and Kyla pointed to her cup of tea.

"Oh no. That won't do," she said, adamant as she started scouring the fridge for breakfast contents. "Ash go shower and I'll fix us all something for breakfast."

* * *

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Ashley'd never noticed the grandfather clock decorating the Carlins' living room. Nor did she pay much attention to the huge crucifix posted high over the archway leading to the kitchen.

Funny how she's noticing all of these things now.

"So, we're adults now and we think we're perfectly capable of co-existing under one roof," Spencer concluded her well-rehearsed speech. Well, she only practiced it one time and with constant interruptions from Ashley in the form of wet kisses; the girl really liked her French toast.

"Arthur," Paula said, her voice warning.

"I'm on it," Arthur said, scooting up on the couch. "You're eighteen."

"So?" Spencer challenged.

"You're still a teenager," Paula offered.

"I don't see your point."

"Spencer, honey," Arthur started, looking briefly to Ashley. "I'm not taking anything away from your relationship with Ashley, but…what if you two fall out? Then what?"

"Then we'll make up, and still be living together," Spencer said, annoyed. "Honestly Dad, I love you and Mom but my mind's made up."

"And Ashley?" Arthur questioned, and the brunette nearly jumped off the couch.

"What about Ashley?" Thank God for Spencer and her cool head.

"I don't think she'd feel too great about traveling cross-country only to have to move back when the tide turns rough."

"I think we'll work it out, Mr. C. I love Spencer."

"I know you do Ashley, but-"

"No, see, you don't know then. There are no buts. I love Spencer. I'd follow her through all the dimensions of hell… and also through a Jigsaw trial," the brunette stated sincerely, smiling when the blonde smiled at her.

"Huh?" Paula and Arthur questioned, thoroughly confused.

"It's a _Saw_ reference," Spencer quickly explained. "So…"

"So…" Arthur trailed off, turning to his wife looking at a loss for words and Paula…well, Paula looked absolutely livid about it.

But seriously, Spencer's eighteen, so what are you gonna do?

* * *

"You like me or something?" Ashley asked, breathlessly.

She was pleasantly surprised when the Carlins door flung inward, the precocious blonde waiting an obligatory second before pulling her inside and planting a wet kiss on her waiting lips.

Lovely.

"Shut up," Spencer grumbled, smiling nonetheless, her face a little pink as she finally stepped back allowing Ashley entry.

"It's a legitimate question. I barely open the door. You maul me," Ashley teased, scanning the foyer and smiling when her eyes settle on a picture of a young – missing teeth – Spencer.

And also checking for a slightly unbalanced Paula. One can never be too careful.

"I didn't maul you," Spencer alleged, affronted. "And even if I did, don't act like you didn't enjoy it," she continued, poking Ashley right near her belly button.

Ashley batted her hands away, then kept one. "Hey, I'm not complaining. Just give a girl a little warning next time. I thought you were Paula."

Spencer gasped. "You did not!" she breathily exclaims. "You did not," she maintains, severely disturbed by the thought that Ashley thought she was her mother for even one second.

"I'm kidding Spence," Ashley says with a grin, interrupting the blonde's thoughts by kissing her quickly.

"You ass," Spencer murmured, pouting slightly until she feels arms wrap around her.

"What was that?" the brunette asked, voice playful. "You love me?"

"I do," Spencer assured her, draping her arms around the other girl's neck. "I missed you too."

"I know you did," Ashley replied smugly, leaning in further with intentions of kissing the blonde breathless until…

"Jesus! Get. A. Room," Glen said, mid-bound on the stairs. He's kind of developed an uncanny knack for this.

Ashley rolls her eyes, reluctantly pulling away. "I think the living room classifies as a room Glen."

"It's not a private room," he contended grumpily, as the girls filed past him up the stairs. "I can't wait 'til you move."

"Whatever," Spencer said, opening her bedroom door and walking inside, Ashley following closely behind her. She falls onto her bed and her eyes immediately find a hesitant Ashley. "Why are you way over there?"

"Celebrating."

"And what is the cause of said celebration?"

"It'll be February soon," Ashley said with a shrug.

"And February's special because…"

"It has 28 days?" The brunette looked sheepish.

Spencer laughs in spite of herself. "Yeah, odd month February is…only having 28 days."

"Or smart."

"Huh?"

"Seven days in a week. Four weeks in a month. Seven times four is twenty-eight."

Spencer just looked at her. "What about a leap year?" she asked, her eyebrow lifted slightly.

"It succumbs to peer pressure."

Spencer cannot help laughing today and it actually took her quite a while to calm down, only doing so once Ashley took a seat on her bed.

"Okay, seriously, what's the significance of February?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind knowing."

"You're cute," Ashley said, very simply. "And I was just admiring the fact that you'll, more than likely, still be cute in the shortest month of the year."

"You're crazy," Spencer deadpanned, even though she could feel her face burning up. "But also indescribable."

"Meh, you like it," the brunette barely managed to mutter before Spencer had jumped on her, kissing her.

"Edit," the blonde mumbled against her lips. "I love it."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, hey guys. This is some weird transition peice, just to get them to switch coasts and it kind of downplays the whole quirkiness that seemed to have taken over this fic but I just have to get them to Cambridge I think and everything will be okay. Quick note: Have not abandoned the other stories, i.e. The Beauty of Imperfection, Surf Story 2, or Kyan's story. It's just I need to finish FFT and the Remixes before I keep going with the other stuff because FFT always interferes when writing other stories. I'll write a page and before you know it, I'm like, this would make a pretty decent First Time and I'm off to that bitch again. Anyway, I've rambled enough. Aiming for a new FFT by the end of the week. For now, here's this nameless little peice of literary fiction.**

**

* * *

**

**Leaving Los Angeles**

"You all packed up and ready to go?" Spencer's raucous knock slowly lost steam as she took in the appearance of Ashley's loft.

Two words:

Disaster. Area.

Ashley's head popped up from behind a particularly large pile of clothes. "Almost done," she said shortly before diving back down again.

Spencer's widened eyes took in the chaos in rapid time. The bulk of the mess was clothes and shoes, but then there were books and books and books and if she didn't know any better she would have thought her girlfriend was a nerd.

She picked up a worn Star Wars book with a raised brow.

Okay, so maybe she was a nerd.

"Ashley."

The brunette sheepishly peaked up again. "Yes?"

"What on earth have you been doing?" Spencer nearly shrieked, drawing nearer to her. "Our flight leaves in four hours and you have absolutely nothing packed. Your stuff's everywhere. I mean, do you even have one bag packed?"

"Spence…"

"Do you have one packed?"

"_Spencer_."

"Please tell me you have one bag packed."

"Spencer!"

"What?"

Ashley smiled impishly. "I have one bag packed."

Spencer rolled her eyes, smiling despite herself.

"Oh come on, Spence. I'm moving my whole life eastward. My wardrobe was gonna take three days at least."

"So…what're you saying?" Spencer asked, not quite understanding. Her stomach hollowed out when her brain suddenly stumbled upon something. "Are you staying here?"

Ashley hopped up quickly, tossing her lone bag over her shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous. I just realized that this was going to take forever and I've got better things to do," she said, grabbing her beloved girl and nipping gently at her ear. Spencer shrugged her out of the crook of her neck and leaning into the other girl, smiling slowly. "So…since I'm rich I said to myself, I said 'Self, why are you doing this'?"

"Oh?" Spencer grinned, shaking her head at the brunette's antics. "And what did your 'self' say?"

"Who knows? I tuned me out and started thinking about you naked," she said, wrapping an arm around Spencer's waist and making their way to the door, which was knocking. Spencer snickered as Ashley opened the door to the moving service.

"Okay boys, I've sorted everything and labeled everything else and if anything gets broken then every one of you are getting your pay revoked. "'Kay," she smiled. "Bye."

**

* * *

**

LAX…

"God, this is boring," Glen said, slumping lower in his seat.

"Glen, stop whining. We're seeing your sister off," Paula told him, still grasping a hand full of tissue.

So she still hadn't gotten used to this whole Spencer's away at school thing. Especially considering one of the main reasons Spencer bothered coming home was going back with her.

"Oh, is that all?" Glen mused, standing up slowly. "See ya," he said brightly, waving before shooting off.

"Glen!" Paula yelled, getting up to go after the boy. "Glen, you get back here this second."

Spencer turned back to Ashley, giggling a little.

"I _so_ did not miss him."

"Oh no?" Ashley playfully asked, intertwining her fingers with Spencer's.

"Nuh uh," Spencer answered, shaking her head cutely, eyes only for Ashley.

"Well, who did you miss then?" Ashley asked, playfully tapping her chin in concentration.

"You," Spencer whispered, leaning in to sweetly kiss Spencer's lips. She pulled back and leaned her forehead against Ashley's, looking dreamily into her eyes. "But also my bed. That thing on campus cannot compare. God."

"Man, Spencer. I was getting my groove on," Ashley groaned, flopping back into her seat. "Glen was right. This is boring. And my butt hurts."

"Wanna sit on my lap?" Spencer offered, prettily patting her thighs.

Ashley promptly switched seats, plopping down onto Spencer's lap with giddy ease.

"So what do you think is going on with these two?" Ashley asked her, gesturing to Kyla and Aiden.

The blonde shrugged, having already picked up on the pair's oddly quiet demeanor.

"Maybe Kyla said something about Aiden's hair," Ashley offered. She wasn't a big fan of his man bangs.

"I think Aiden did something to her actually."

"Can you two please stop talking about us like we're not sitting right next to you and can hear everything you're saying," Kyla mumbled out, never putting down the magazine she was practically hiding behind.

Aiden just shifted uncomfortably.

"Well quit being quiet and moody. Emo is so last year. It's 2010 bi-atch."

"Ashley," Spencer started, her face a cross between amusement and amazement. "As soon as the plane lands, I'm taking you off of FOX. Animation domination has rotted your brain."

"Say _what_?"

Kyla finally let a smile break free. "I'm actually going to miss you and your moronic mumblings."

Spencer chuckled as Ashley's jaw dropped. "Why aren't you defending my honor?"

"Because I happen to agree with her. I missed your moronic mumblings, too. Whole reason why I asked you to come with me."

"Aww. Baby," Ashley cooed, throwing her arms around the blonde and kissing her soundly.

Kyla smiled warmly at them and then rolled her eyes when they inadvertently tripped over to a forlorn-looking Aiden.

That boy really needed to get a clue.

* * *

"And I want a phone call as soon as you land."

"Yes Mom."

"…and when you get to the dorm…"

"Yes Mom."

"…and every night before you go to sleep…"

"Yes Mom."

"Ashley, I am _not_ your mother."

"Well, quit acting like it Kyla," the brunette said with a smile, secretly enjoying the extra over-attention. Usually this type of treatment was reserved for the blonde. Kyla was giving Spencer a run for her money.

"Can I help it that I've somewhat grown attached to the only semblance of family I have left?"

"Kyla, don't do that. You're gonna make me cry already."

"Please do," Kyla sniffled, rubbing her nose. "I already look a mess."

"You've got all of your information, right Spencer," Arthur asked, standing next to his wife. "I don't want to have to FedEx your student ID again."

Spencer nodded, stepping into his embrace.

"Spencer," her mother croaked out, eyes red. "You be…you be…"

Spencer hid a smile as Paula dissolved into tears again, giving her a bone-tight hug.

"Behave yourself. Okay Spencer," her dad warned, looking over to the brunette as well. "Both of you."

Ashley swallowed thickly, getting the double-meaning behind his words. She nodded, feeling her cheeks get warm.

"Goodbye you two," Aiden said, pulling them both into a long embrace.

Spencer pulled away quickly, not exactly on neutral ground with Aiden just yet. She could tolerate his presence but physical contact still made her want to recoil or punch him.

Sometimes both.

"Bye Aiden," Ashley said, getting serious for a second. "Look out for Kyla for me."

Aiden scratched the back of his head. "I don't think that's really good idea Ash."

"I don't care what's going on with you two but I'm asking you to do me this favor as my friend. Ignore yourself for a minute, huh."

Aiden nodded slowly, taking in her message but still wondering how she could be so daft. "Okay Ash."

Spencer was saying her own temporary goodbyes and after a hug from her dad and a punch in the arm from Glen it was now time for Paula to leak all over her sweatshirt.

Thank goodness they'd smartly allotted a half an hour for this.

"Don't worry Missus C," Ashley said, gently and awkwardly patting the older woman on the back. "Look on the bright side. At least I'll be there to look after her."

Paula cried harder.

"Not helping Ash," Spencer but out, cringing through getting her ribs crushed.

"Paula," Arthur, the ever-present voice of reason, ventured, tugging gently on his wife's shoulder. "You're going to make Spencer late for her flight."

"Okay," she sniffled, reluctantly pulling away. "You be good."

"I will Mom," Spencer said, wrapping her hand around Ashley's.

"We will," Ashley amended with a grin, turning and running with Spencer to the boarding terminal.

Paula broke down.

* * *

A short while later the girls were sitting on the plane literally bouncing with nervous energy.

Now Ashley, Ashley could not quiet the flutter of butterflies swirling around her stomach. This was quite possibly the biggest thing she'd ever done and the fact that she was doing it with Spencer was freaking crazy. Three years ago the brunette would've scoffed at the mere mention of sweeping and romantic gestures of love and devotion and now every other word out of her mouth was like an ode to Spencer Carlin. And honestly, she wouldn't have it any other way. Even now, moving out east without having a clue as to where she'd be living or what she'd be doing, but just being with Spencer was enough to override any of that.

Boy was she sprung.

Spencer also was nervous, but for an entirely different reason. So, yeah, in Los Angeles she was Spencer Carlin, daughter of Arthur and Paula, sister of Glen and Clay, girlfriend of Ashley Davies but back at school. She was just Spencer Carlin the student who didn't party and stayed at home and spent all hours on the phone with a girlfriend that only her roommate really knew about. Implanting Ashley into this new college world would be interesting to say the least, but she'd be alright because…well, how could she not be?

Ashley Davies was the shiznit.

"Are you excited?" Spencer asked the other girl, taking in her sparkling eyes.

"I'm ecstatic. I can't believe we're doing this."

"It's gonna be the best. I'll wake you up every morning with a cup of coffee and a kiss," Spencer told her, turning to face her properly.

"I'll just take the kiss, thank you," Ashley said, leaning in for an unexpectedly quick kiss. She pulled back and swept her eyes over Spencer's blushing face. "Still not great with the PDAs huh?"

"I'm working on it," the blonde murmured, reddening further.

Ashley giggled and leaned in closer. "I know. Pretty soon you'll be copping feels as we walk down the street."

"Ashley, you do that."

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd pick up that habit. It's not working."

"You're crazy," Spencer said, tapping her nose gently. "Marti's not gonna be back until tomorrow afternoon so we'll have a little while to get you settled.

"Cool," Ashley said, a little distracted. So maybe she was a little insecure about meeting Spencer's college friends considering she was a high-school drop-out. Talk about intimidating. They probably all read The Onion and drank lattes. "You think I'm gonna like it there?" Ashley asked suddenly, somewhat masking her anxiety.

"Yeah," Spencer nodded, mentally picturing her and Ashley strolling around the Harvard Yard while the yellow, orange, and red leaves fell all around them. "You might be a little cold though. Your California wardrobe is not going to cut it."

"Shopping spree?" Ashley grinned, enjoying that almost as much as sex. Well…almost is a stretch.

"Yep, but that reminds me," Spencer started, standing up to retrieve her carry-on bag. "I have something for you."

"_You_ have something for _me_?"

"Yes," Spencer said, making a cute 'you're weird' face. "Why'd you say it like that?"

"I dunno," Ashley shrugged, peaking over as Spencer unzipped her bag. "It's just the entire time we've been together it's always me bearing the gifts. [Author looks at you.] Every. Single. Time."

"That's because you always are wrong," the blonde joking told her, pulling out the sweatshirt.

"Ah. I see," Ashley said, smiling and taking the garment. It was a maroon hoodie, Harvard University stretched across its front in gold lettering. "Thank you, baby. It's perfect."

"I know you're worried about fitting in," Spencer told her quietly. "But you don't have to. Everyone's gonna love you. Well, like you. They'd better not love you or we have a whole other issue on our hands and I don't want to go to prison for mass murder so…"

Ashley chuckled and shut her up the best way she knew how, feeling much better about the future.


End file.
